


Bloom

by everybodylovescavill



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 好像还是有点plot的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodylovescavill/pseuds/everybodylovescavill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>男孩的肚子渐渐稳定地鼓起来时，距离他们之间的第一次已经差不多三年了。<br/>大概是物极必反，之前他犯下的错误，现在再回望，又成了不那么错误的决定。他当年亲手播下的种子，又在他的怀里生根发芽，岁月渐长，绽开了只属于他的花。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> 一切RPS都是AU！  
> 感谢之前写这个CP的妹子（尽管我们不认识）打开我新世界的大门。  
> 这两位太萌了，但是我写得很雷，不要细看。  
> 满足一下我内心的。。。嗯，daddy癖好。

男孩的肚子渐渐稳定地鼓起来时，距离他们之间的第一次已经差不多三年了。罗素觉得时间过得真快，又真慢。好像昨天他们才相遇，男孩的脸还有圆圆的婴儿肥，胆怯地看着他，用介于孩童与少年之间的声音喊他，罗素叔叔。

说起来是罗素的错，那个夜晚，男孩在他面前脱得精光，哭着要他占有自己——其实并没有占有或者被占有一说，他没有纠正亨利，这是他的第一个错误——罗素没有控制住自己，遵从了男孩的意愿。这是他的第二个错误。

他从来没有发现亨利这么能哭，从脱掉自己的衬衫开始眼眶就泛红，被他压在床上亲吻时一边哭一边打嗝，在他的手里释放出来时声音已经快哑了，罗素怕他后悔，或是自己再做出什么错上加错的事情，又问了一次：「你真的准备好了吗？」

男孩哭得更厉害了，环住罗素的脖子献上自己的嘴唇，手脚并用地缠住他，抽抽嗒嗒地说，我准备好了，爹地。

罗素觉得，错上加错无法避免了。

他无比耐心地为亨利润滑扩张，男孩哭着催促他快点进入自己，他用最后一丝理智找到安全套戴上并且安抚要他不戴套直接进来的男孩，用自己的阴茎填满了对方。

亨利依旧哭不停，罗素问他是不是疼，他摇着头努力把男人吞得更深，少年的身体白皙又柔韧，像是暗示着他这具身体的无限可能性。

那个夜晚又谨慎又疯狂，男孩的身体为他打开，初熟的果实散发着诱人的青涩香气。他将自己深深埋进那个滚烫的小洞，一边进出一边替男孩撸动阴茎以免让对方难受，不管他做什么，男孩都是一副乖顺的表情，最后他控制不住自己，将对方的膝盖折到胸前，狠狠地抽送起来。可怜的男孩已经失去了哭泣的声音，漂亮的蓝眼睛不停地流出泪水，张着嘴只能急急地喘气，发出类似气声的哭喊。他重重地撞了最后一下，射在了套子里，而男孩浑身是汗，缩在他身下，柔软的卷发蹭得凌乱，像一个被玩坏的布娃娃。

罗素吻着他确认他还清醒，得到男人的吻之后他又开始哭，哑着声音问罗素，自己是不是很乖，是否乖得足够和罗素在一起。

这还用问吗？罗素舔掉那些泪水，温柔地让男孩再次泄在自己手里，结束了这个充满了错误的夜晚。

 

罗素后悔得不得了，事后清理时就宣布，在亨利成年之前不会再和他有越界的行为。暂时满足了的男孩看似乖顺地答应了，只是相拥而眠的夜晚过后，趁他晨勃，摸索着用手指把自己操开，对着男人的性器骑了上去。

被骑醒的人当然是惊慌失措地要求男孩从自己身上下去，男孩又露出了泫然欲泣的表情，一边艰难地吞吐着他的阴茎一边亲吻他，在亲吻的间隙哀求着说，爹地，不要讨厌我。

像是败给了少年无穷的精力，他只能扶着对方的腰，教授正确的骑乘的方法。

之前的决定自然是作废了，但男人也有自己的坚持，比如周末的购物清单上加了无数条下划线的「安全套」。

 

这很神奇，看着男孩在自己怀里成长，个子渐渐抽高，身型已经有了青年的样子，脸庞却依然未脱稚气。还有食髓知味的身体，无数个夜里缠着罗素，讨要爹地的疼爱，扮演爹地的乖孩子这一角色，总是哭泣着却又心甘情愿。

得知自己即将成为父亲的时候，男孩又哭了，罗素把他抱在怀里，矛盾地询问他的想法。他流着泪吻罗素，让那些眼泪都沾到了男人的脸上，流进短短的胡茬中。「爹地，您不想要一个宝宝吗？」

他太清楚怎样让年长的男人屈服，就像当初用眼泪将自己交给罗素一样，这一次罗素也无法拒绝他。

所以罗素只能加倍地疼爱他，看着他的小肚子渐渐鼓起来，成为一个小山包的形状。孕育着新生命的男孩变得不可思议的美丽，眼角眉梢都是柔软的带着春意的气息，他依然热爱用委屈又渴求的表情去撩拨罗素，让男人硬起来又不能在他身体里发泄，在罗素想进洗手间冷静的时候又露出了乖顺的模样，把男人的阴茎在唇舌下润湿，用那双软嫩的小手去为罗素撸动，罗素即将高潮时想推开他，他却张开嘴把那些黏稠的体液都接住，一滴不剩地吞干净。看着男人更加焦燎的神情，又得意地邀功：您喜欢这样吗，爹地？

上帝啊。罗素只能说，操他妈的爱死了。

 

——其实还有别的解决方法，像是躺在床上让男孩背对自己，往自己的老二抹上润滑剂，塞进他的腿间，像性交一样抽送，同时温柔地抚慰他身前的性器。年轻的准爸爸身上已经有了淡淡的奶味，罗素着迷地伏在他的颈窝嗅闻，舔吮他的脖子和耳垂，像是要将他身上的味道全都吞进去似的。男孩又发出了啜泣的声音，他还是这么爱哭。

因为肚子里的宝宝压迫到了内脏，有时候他射出来的不仅仅是精液，还有淡黄的液体。第一次出现这种情况时他吓坏了，一边哭着道歉一边扯了一堆纸巾要把罗素的手擦干净。罗素抱他去洗干净，又换了床单，他缩在床角不肯躺到中间去，脸上的泪痕刚刚才被擦去，眼睛又酝酿了泪水。

男人不停地安抚他告诉他这没什么，并不丢脸，况且没有别人知道。那天晚上好不容易才把他哄睡着，就算是在睡梦中，他的呓语也是带着哭腔的「原谅我」。

罗素只能用无数的吻来回应他。

 

偶尔罗素会感到心情矛盾，怀里的男孩儿还是个小朋友呢，但是肚子里却也有一个小朋友了。

他贴在亨利的肚子上听他们的小朋友的动静，男孩的手指轻轻地梳理他的头发，他捉住那只有些水肿所以显得更圆润的小手，闭上眼虔诚地亲吻手心和手指。算了算时间，下个月的这个时候他们就会迎接一个新的生命了，这个认知让他有了短暂的恍惚。

「爹地。」

「嗯？」

「等他出生，我是不是不能叫您爹地了？」

意料之外的问题令他愣住了，「为什么这么问？」

「因为……您不能同时当我和他的爹地？」

那双明亮的蓝眼睛盛着不安的情绪，似乎在提醒着罗素，男孩是依靠怎样的关系来维系自己薄弱的安全感。他突然就被一种说不出的感觉包围了，心口泛着甜蜜的酸。他将男孩郑重地抱进怀里，温柔地吻男孩的眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇。

「你永远是我的，爹地的，乖孩子。」

在他的承诺声中男孩又哭了，明明已经是要当爸爸的人了，还是这么爱哭，但他也深知是谁的溺爱让男孩变成这个样子的。

大概是物极必反，之前他犯下的错误，现在再回望，又成了不那么错误的决定。他当年亲手播下的种子，又在他的怀里生根发芽，岁月渐长，绽开了只属于他的花。


End file.
